solarwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Австрийская социальная служба
Aвстрийская социальная служба является альтернативой австрийской военной службе. Социальная служба поддерживает социальное и экономическое развитие страны и осуществляется через партнерские организации. Организация альтернативной службы за границей предлагает 32 партнерские организации с 69-мя местами для социальной службы (данные на январь 2004). Организация альтернативной службы является самой большой организацией в Австрии, предоставляющей возможность альтернативной службы за границей. Организация была основана политологом доктором Андреасом Майслингером (Инсбрук, Тироль, Австрия). Альтернативная служба за границей (Auslandsdienst) проводится в трех областях: Австрийская служба памяти жертв Холокоста, Aвстрийская социальная служба и Австрийская служба делу мира. Существуют проекты для детей, живущих на улицах, образовательные проекты для детей из сел, проекты для пожилых людей и для людей инвалидов. Есть также проекты медицинской помощи и проекты обеспечения людей медикаментами и помощь людям нетрадиционных сексуальных ориентаций. В России организация сотрудничает с социальным центром «ГУ СРЦ Вера» в Санкт-Петербурге. Задачи этого центра (между прочим): проекты для бездомных детей. Места организации * Буэнос-Айрес - Centro de Atencion Integral a la Ninez y Adolescencia * Брюссель - European Disability Forum * Сараево - Phoenix Initiative * Алагоиньяс - Associacao Lar Sao Benedito * Lauro de Freitas - Centro Comunitario Cristo Libertador * Петрополис - Casa Stefan Zweig * Цицикар - China SOS Children's Village Association * Сантьяго - CTD Galvarino - Sename * La Gamba - Field Station La Gamba * Puntarenas - Finca Sonador - Asociaicón de Cooperativas Europeas Longo Mai * Puntarenas - Unaproa (UNAPROA) * San Isidro - Asociación Vida Nueva * Марбург - Terra Tech * Лондон - Royal London Society for the Blind * Lambaréné - Albert Schweitzer Hospital * Кесальтенанго - Instituto de Formacion e Investigacion Municipal, * Санта Росита - Casa Hogar Estudiantil ASOL * Ауровиль - Auroville Village Action Group (AVAG) * Дхарамсала - Nishtha- Rural Health, Education and Environment Center * Дхарамсала - Tibetan Children´s Village * Дхарамсала - Tibetan Welfare Office * Керала - Mata Amritanandamayi Mission * Иерусалим - St. Vinzenz-Ein Karem * Найроби - Kenia Water for Health Organisation * Место в сооружении * Гренада - Fundación Casa de los tres mundos * Кондега - La Fraternidad * Осло - Jodisk Aldersbolig * Лахор - SOS children villages Pakistan * Лахор - proLoka Pakistan * Хуанкао - Teilorganisation des peruanischen Gesundheitsministeriums ([http://www.auslandsdienst.at/sozialdienst/deutsch/stellen/stelle27.php4 Stelle in Huancaco]) * Лима - Centro de Información y Educación para la Prevención del Abuso de Drogas (CEDRO) * Краков - Polish Humanitarian Organisation * Яссы - Nădejdea Copiilor din România * Москва - Детские деревни SOS * Москва - Центр социального развития и самопомощи Перспектива * Москва - Доброе дело * Санкт-Петербург - ГУ СРЦ Вера * Форт-Портал - Mountains of the moon University (MMU) * Kabale - Diözese Kabale - Bishops House * Будапешт - European Roma Rights Centre * Нью-Йорк - Gay Men's Health Crisis * Минск - Belarussian Children's Hospice * Минск - 'Dietski dom no. 6' - Kinderheim no.6 * Минск - Kindergarten for Children with Special Needs См. также * Австрийская альтернативная служба за границей * Австрийская служба памяти жертв Холокоста Ссылки * Официальный сайт * «Перспектива» Категория:Общественные объединения Категория:Благотворительные организации Австрии